SUMMARY The Administration Core of the Center will provide the exchange of information, guide strategic planning and coordination within the Center, make decisions about the collaborative projects (CPs) and service projects (SPs), monitor accomplishment of the aims for each component of the Center, monitor budget allocations and the development and utilization of resources, and oversee the dissemination and outreach. The Administrative Board (PD/PI, PIs of the TRD1 and TRD3, Research Coordinator and Administrative Coordinator) will oversee the overall operation of the Center. Three specific aims will be pursued. Aim 1: Management of the Center's activities. The Administrative Core will provide the financial support, logistics and oversight of the progress for each individual TRD, CP, SP, and foster synergistic interactions between the Center's components towards accomplishing the Center's mission. Aim 2: Support of Communications, Dissemination and Outreach. The Administrative Core will support the communications within the Center, dissemination of the Center's results and capabilities to the academic community, clinicians and commercial sector, and outreach to the public community. Aim 3: Management of Technology Translation and Commercialization. The Administrative Core will oversee the Collaborative Projects and Service Projects, and the translation and commercialization of the Center's most promising products and technologies.